


Coming Home Alone

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah, as events of Dark of the Moon ramp up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



She watched him walk out the door and climb into the Topkick. Just another day, another mission, and the world going crazy. He'd save it, though. It was what he did.

Sarah distracted herself the way she always did when there was danger in her husband's life. She took care of their daughter, handled her business and errands and the house. When the news out of Chicago broke, she didn't let herself fear… until none of the footage showed her the big black mech that ought to have been there.

Fear for the two 'men' in her life kept growing, right up until Will was home, brought by an ordinary car that wouldn't talk back to her or help pick up the heavy things after a storm or sing a deep lullaby in an alien language to their baby.

She cried, hard, in Will's arms, relief that he lived strong, but grief for their partner overwhelming him too.

Telling Annabelle was going to rip them to shreds, but right now, she could cry and be held, knowing Will grieved with her.


End file.
